Şablon:Discrimination
} |title = Discrimination |secttitlestyle = background:#ddf; |bodyclass = hlist |listclass = hlist |group1 = General forms |abbr1 = General |list1style = padding:0.25em 0; line-height:1.4em; background:transparent; |list1 = Ageism- Caste- Class discrimination- Skin color * Discrimination towards non-binary gender persons- Genetic discrimination - * Height discrimination- Linguistic discrimination * Lookism * Mentalism (discrimination) * Racism * Rankism * Religious * Sexism * Sexualism * Sizeism * Speciesism * Supremacism |group2 = Social |abbr2 = Social |list2 = * AIDS stigma * Ableism * Adultism * Anti-albinism * Anthropocentrism * Anti-communism * Anti-homelessness * Anti-intellectualism * Anti-intersex * Anti-left handedness * Anti-Masonry * Antisemitism * Audism * Binarism * Biphobia * Black supremacy * Elitism (academic) * Ephebiphobia * Ethnic hatred * Fatism * Genderism * Gerontophobia * Handicapism * Heteronormativity * Heterosexism * Homonegativity * Homophobia * Islamophobia * Leprosy stigma * Lesbophobia * Misandry * Misogyny * Nepotism * Pedophobia * Pregnancy * Reverse discrimination * Sectarianism * Shadism * Transphobia * White supremacy * Xenophobia |group3 = Manifestations |abbr3 = Manifests |list3style = padding:0.25em 0; line-height:1.4em; background:transparent; |list3 = * Blood libel * Compulsory sterilization * Cultural genocide * Disability hate crime * Educational * Economic * Eliminationism * Employment * Ethnic cleansing * Ethnic joke * Ethnocide * Forced conversion * Freak show * Gay bashing * Gendercide * Genocide (examples) * Glass ceiling * Group libel * Hate crime * Hate group * Hate speech * Homeless dumping * Housing * Indian rolling * Violence against LGBT people * Lynching * Mortgage * Murder Music * Occupational segregation * Pogrom * Purge * Race war * Religious persecution * Scapegoating * Second-generation gender bias * Segregation academy * Slavery * Slut-shaming * Trans bashing * Victimization * White power music * Wife selling * Witch-hunt |group4 = Discriminatory policies |abbr4 = Policies |list4 = * Segregation ** age ** Desegregation ** racial ** religious ** sex * Age of candidacy * Blood quantum * Cleanliness of blood * Apartheid * Gerrymandering * Ethnocracy * MSM blood donor controversy * Gender pay gap * Gender roles * Gerontocracy * Ghetto benches * Internment * Jewish quota * Jim Crow laws * Jizya * Male privilege * Numerus clausus (as religious or racial quota) * Nuremberg Laws * One-drop rule * Racial quota * Redlining * Same-sex marriage (laws and issues prohibiting) * Sodomy law * Ugly law * Voter suppression * Disabilities |group5 = Countermeasures |abbr5 = Countermeasures |list5style = padding:0.25em 0; line-height:1.4em; background:transparent; |list5 = * Affirmative action * Animal rights * Cultural assimilation * Cultural pluralism * Desegregation * Diversity training * Empowerment * Ethnopluralism * Feminism * Fighting Discrimination * Human rights * Multiculturalism * Racial integration * Self-determination * Social integration * Toleration |group6 = Related topics |abbr6 = Related |list6style = padding:0.25em 0; line-height:1.4em; background:transparent; |list6 = * Allophilia * Anthropocentrism * Assimilation * Bias * Bigotry * Dehumanization * Diversity * Ethnic penalty * Eugenics * Intersectionality * Multiculturalism * Neurodiversity * Oppression * Police brutality * Political correctness * Prejudice * Racism by country * Religious intolerance * Speciesism * Stereotypes * White privilege | belowstyle = font-weight: bold; | | below = * Category * Portal }} template is an alternate version of the template. Any content changes made here should be updated in that template as well.}} Category:Society and social science navigational boxes